Sun-tanning devices of this kind are known. Usually, these devices contain 10 to 20 low-pressure UV-A types, each of which is surrounded by a trough-shaped reflector, with an angle of at least 180.degree. between the axes. These reflectors are supported in the housing of the sun-tanning apparatus. The supporting or bed surface is supported on the side walls of the housing and also on the face edges of the individual reflectors that project above the low-pressure tubes. These known devices have the disadvantage that because the supporting surface lies on the face edges of the reflectors, a striped pattern results from the UV-A radiation that emerges, as almost no radiation emerges in the area of the face edges of the reflectors but only in the area of the reflector openings.